


Me? A Courtesan?

by SarbearOkami



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Plasma Wins, Ghetsis really hates hats, M/M, Touya becomes a ""playmate"", by "it" I mean playing games ofc, he's really bad at it, in all seriousness though he's probably still fucked up for a while, what do you take me for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarbearOkami/pseuds/SarbearOkami
Summary: They failed at being the Heroes of Truth. To get everyone out before Plasma catches them all, Touya makes himself a distraction. It only lasts so long before he's caught, but it doesn't matter now. Doesn't matter he's stuck in a prison with no way out in the future. N might take pity on him though.





	

Reshiram collapsed to the ground with a weak growl, clearly exhausted. Zekrom, equally tired but still standing, panted heavily as it stood its ground. Realising its victory, it tipped its head back and bellowed a mighty roar in triumph. The green haired man standing at its back ran forward with a smile and petted the scales of its leg.

“Zekrom! Well done we did it!” he exclaimed, giving the dragon more stroking as it leaned its head down for affection. Zekrom let out a low purr in response.

Light filled the room as Touko withdrew Reshiram back to its ball. She knew the consequences of her failure just now and her eyes misted over at the thought. With N's victory, humans would lose their partners forever. A rough grab on her arm shook her out of her thoughts and she looked across to her doubles partner. Touya looked understandably pissed, moreso at himself than anything else. He was quite prideful and this loss not only hit him hard, but his failure to protect his friends hurt even harder.

“As the rules of the battle stand, I have won. Please, release your Pokemon.” N was now turning his attention away from the black dragon towards the two trainers. Touya steeled himself and Touko shoved Reshiram’s ball into her bag. Touya shoved his Pokeballs into his bag also. No way in hell.

Touya tightened his grip on Touko’s arm and took off towards the door, dragging Touko behind her. He ignored N’s confused protests and sprinted down the halls of the castle, passing several grunts, and Ghetsis himself.

“Lord Ghetsis! The trainers!” the grunts called.

Ghetsis looked more than irritated at the hesitation of his grunts. “Well what are you waiting for? They're enemies of Plasma!”

Now with grunts hot on their trail, the trainers ran as fast as they could. Coming up an empty corridor, Touya quickly jerked Touko into a nearby alcove.

“Touya we can't keep outrunning them we need to leave!” Touko struggled to catch her breath, letting out ragged gasps as her exhausted legs began to cramp up.

Touya said nothing as he removed everything from his pockets and dumped it into his bag. Making sure all six Pokeballs were safe inside, he shoved the bag against Touko’s chest. “I know. So you're going to take my stuff, find everyone and get them the hell out. Most of the grunts were chasing us and the Sages are preoccupied. You can do it, I know it.”

“W-Wait what are you saying?” Touko panicked. He couldn't be suggesting what she thought he was, right?

“I'll catch their attention and lead them to the other side of the castle. That should leave you with enough time.” Touya put a hand over her mouth as she made to protest again. “Don't argue, just do it! I promise I'll meet up with you later.”

Touko hesitated for a second before nodding once. She had to believe he'd keep his promise. Grimacing she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Touya felt her chest heave a little as she quietly kept herself from crying. It was hard to let go since she didn't  _ when _ he'd be back but she had to as footsteps echoed down their hallway.

Touya removed her arms from around him and looked her straight in the eyes. “Wait here, it's pretty well hidden. Once they go past retrace and find the others.”

With that, he ran into the open, straight into the view of the couple dozen or so grunts that had been chasing them before.

“Stop, trainer! You are the enemy of Plasma, and must be captured.” A single grunt in front of the others proclaimed. A few other grunts echoed him.

Touya gave a shit-eating smirk that had several grunts growling in anger. “Catch me if you can, losers!”

They gave a roar of rage as they stampeded after Touya. He quickly set off again, ignoring the pain in his legs and did everything he could to keep the grunts at a reasonable distance. He could only hope Touko wouldn't run into any other grunts on her way out.

Turning a corner, he ran face first into another grunt. The grunt grabbed at his arms, but he struggled out and elbowed him in the face. A resounding crack and a loud yell let him know he had probably just broken a nose. He scrambled to his feet and left the grunt behind clutching his face in pain.

At this point, his lungs started to scream and his muscles began to burn as he rounded another corner. He could hear the crowd coming closer and closer and he forced his legs to go faster. It was obvious he couldn't keep running, but he had to at least get them as far away as he could. 

Throwing open a door, he entered another hallway and began contemplating a place to hide while the others escaped so he could eventually escape himself. He spotted a door at the other end. It was too out of the way to be a proper room, but perhaps it was a closet or bathroom. His footsteps echoed off the high ceiling and walls as he put the last of his energy it this last stretch.

His legs couldn't keep up with his momentum however, and it wasn't long before he lost his balance and crashed into the marble floor. His hat slided across the floor. A dull pain in his leg let him know it had been sprained and he felt something warm drip down his chin as he sat himself up. He wiped at his face and his hand came away red. Shit. He tried to stand up but his left ankle wouldn't support him.  _ Shit. _

“Welp,” he muttered to himself. It was the end of the line apparently. He heard the grunts well before he saw them, and they wasted no time in restraining him when it was clear he couldn't run away anyway. They jerked him to his feet roughly.

A singular pair of footsteps entered the room and he looked up to see it was the leader Sage himself.

“Caught like a Patrat in a trap.” Ghetsis said as he approached Touya. “It was only a matter of time. You broke the rules of your own battle simply because you lost. What poor sportsmanship wouldn't you say? That's cheating.”

“At least I fought. You've done  _ nothing _ . You've had N do everything. I thought lords were supposed to serve the king. Not the other way around.” Touya grimaced when he talked. The taste of blood in his mouth was not at all pleasant.

“It has always been N's responsibility for turning the country. If it's my participation you're concerned about, I assure you I intend to  _ heavily _ participate from this day on. After all, this was all my plan in the first place.”

The room was silently except the steady  _ drip drip _ of blood as it dropped off Touya’s chin. The grunts shifted nervously as Ghetsis said nothing.

A grunt broke the silence. “Uh, Lord Ghetsis? What do we do with him?”

Ghetsis looked at the interrupting grunt. “Just put him below. Go find the girl and the others.  This one is of no more harm.”

He purposely paid attention to the leg Touya was clearly trying to shift weight off. The boy would be going nowhere for a while. He watched as his grunts hauled the trainer off, leaving nothing but small splatters of blood and a red hat. Ghetsis slowly walked over avoiding the blood, and stepped on the hat. No more interferences.

Heavy thuds sounded in the neighbouring hallway, far too heavy for a human.

“Father! Father! They're about to activate the PC system!” An excitable young man ran into the hall, his green ponytail bouncing as he held onto the crown on his head. N had already put on his white robes. “Should we go watch?”

Zekrom walked behind N, struggling to get its large body through the doorway. It seemed N had already healed his friend of its injuries. This was clearly not the first door it had squeezed itself through to follow its Hero, and it growled exasperated as its wings caught on the frame.

Ghetsis’ own robes obscured the crushed hat from view. There was no need for N to know what had just occurred. “Yes of course. Go now and I will meet you there. I have to talk to some grunts that are meeting me here quickly.”

N nodded in understanding. “Okay. I will see you soon.”

He turned to leave, much to Zekrom’s annoyance, having  _ just _ managed to push itself through the door. It sighed and again squished itself through the doorframe.

Ghetsis smushed the hat harder into the ground as he watched N disappear from view.

~

Touya walked accompanied by half a dozen guards. Even with the Big Boss gone, there was no way in hell his teenage self could take on six grown adults, especially with a fucked up ankle. So he walked, to this place simply known as ‘below’. Given it was a castle, so he figured it was a dungeon or something. The thought had him frowning. By now, Touko and the others must have left at least, and this gave Touya some peace of mind.

“Could you guys slow down a little? I can't walk that fast.” He was practically hopping on one foot, trying his best to avoid pressure on his injury. His request was answered with a rough shove to the back which nearly caused him to fall over. “What the hell?! You don't have to shove me. Arceus…”

“Shut it before I make you.” The grunt that had pushed him (female, he noted by the high note of her voice) gave him another push as he made to argue again. Touya bit his tongue to keep an insult back and faced forward again. It was in his best interests to just play along, at least until he healed up. Although he didn't really know what he'd do when he was probably going to be stuck in a prison cell.

“Turn here.” The grunt at the front of the group tugged Touya through a corridor to the left, which lead straight to a flight of stairs that only went down. The only source of light came from small sconces on the wall as they lead him down the spiral staircase. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the bleak lighting. The air was considerably more stale than above, and hung on the air with a kind of murkiness. 

These stairs lead to a floor full of barred rooms. Well shit it is a prison, Touya thought. It was with a jerk he realised they were not empty. Even worse, they were not humans.

Large and intimidating Pokemon growled and hissed against the bars as the group walked past. Mangy Arcanines, never to produce a considerable flame again, weakly gnawed on the iron bars. A Stoutland continuously bumped its head against a wall, seeking a way out. Several Krookodiles perpetually frustrated at the steel flooring they couldn't dig through. It all ran in one continuous hallway, with Pokemon of every shape and size.

The grunts leads Touya about half way before reaching an empty cell. Touya praised Arceus that it would be at least empty, the looks from several Pokemon telling him they probably wouldn't pass up ripping him to shreds for their next meal. Another rough shove to his back pushed him onto the cell floor. The door swung shut and locked with an audible  _ clink _ .

“I hope you enjoy your stay.” one said sarcastically. Touya responded by spitting at his feet.

“Go rot in hell, all of you.” He bluntly said, flipping the bird at all of them. They walked away not even acknowledging him. Apparently he seemed so pathetic they flat out ignored his insult.

It seemed that he wouldn't be out of this predicament for a while, so he decided to make the most of his surroundings. Like the other cells, it was almost empty, save for an empty bowl. Surprisingly his seemed more inclined for humans, with a thin blanket in one corner and what seemed to be a functioning toilet in the other. It made him realise that Plasma was most definitely considering more kinds of prisoners than just Pokemon down here.

He pulled himself over to one wall and leaned against it. He was quick to pull of his left shoe and sock and winced at the inflamed skin. Touching it slightly, he hissed in pain and left it alone. Hopefully it was just sprained and not broken. It would be an amazing feat to have broken his ankle by falling over.

Giving a small huff, he leaned himself back against the wall. The odds were against him now, and the busted ankle just halved it again. His best bet was to survive till he could at least walk again before he decided to do anything. He could only hope Touko and the others made some kind of difference on the outside. Nation-wide ‘liberation’ would definitely cause an uproar, and protests were likely. Maybe they'd even shove back Plasma before he'd even have to bail himself out.

“Well at least I don't have to share a room with any of these guys.” A Bouffalant a few cells back rammed into the bars almost in response to him, causing a deafening metallic echo that made Touya wince. There was definitely quite the menagerie down here, and it made enough noise to boot. Touya was irritated by just how much of it hit his ears.

A small squeak caught his attention. It was the kind of sound he would've just ignored if it hadn't been so close to him. Looking down, he flinched back in surprise at a small bug Pokemon trying to climb into his discarded shoe. He recognised the yellow furry bug as a Joltik. Well it seemed he wasn't going to be alone after all.

“I guess you're my roommate, huh?” He asked the Pokemon. Having managed to finally get into the shoe, it quickly hid at the sound of his voice. “Hey come now, I'm not going to hurt you.”

He picked up the shoe and tilted it till the bug came tumbling down into the heel. Unshaken by the fall, it stared at Touya with curious but cautious eyes. “I don't blame you for not trusting me, you must only get those nasty guys coming around, right?”

The Joltik cocked its head slightly before making the decision to tentatively climb out of the shoe onto Touya’s hand. Its small feet tickled on Touya’s skin. It scurried down his arm as he tried to pet it, clearly not trusting him  _ that  _ much. Coming to a stop on his shoulder, it started chirping approvingly. Its cry felt very awkward right next to Touya’s ear, but he put up with it as it continued its venture up the back of his neck and into his hair. Standing on the crown of his head, it circled once before nestling into his part.

“Don't get too used to that, you feel super weird running all over me.” Touya remarked, placing the shoe on the ground. Joltik clicked once in reply.


End file.
